Silence Is Golden
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Breann McNeill is a witch from Rowena's time and knows her well. But when it comes to teaming up, she won't do, but she only will with the Winchesters. Book 1 of Witch's Apprentice
1. Prologue

Silence Is Golden

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Breann McNeill is a witch from Rowena's time and knows her well. But when it comes to teaming up, she won't do, but she only will with the Winchesters. Book 1 of Witch's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Breann

Authoress Note: This is the final series that I'm working on for Supernatural and it's another witch fic. I hope that you guys will enjoy it… I know I got a lot of fics that are out there, but I kind of wanted all of these out and updating them all in some way or another. So please keep an eye out for future updates on all fics. This will be the shortest of all due to the fact that this will be set in the five final seasons of Supernatural. So it will be in a way bitter sweet.

**Prologue**

A woman opened her eyes when she felt a strong disturbance in the air. The blonde haired woman's brows furrowed in worry. She knew that something was very wrong as she got up to her feet. She heard some classic Irish music which she knew who was calling her. She moved across her living room her black dress swishing around her legs. She carefully picked up her phone. "Rowena… didn't expect you to call me." The woman said as she answered the phone.

"Bree you were always one to think you knew what was going on with me." Rowena said over the phone in a slightly teasing tone.

Breann closed her eyes in agitation. "You're the only one who calls if you're in some sort of trouble. Don't tell me that it is the Winchester boys again…" She had heard through Rowena about the Winchester brothers on a few occasions and they weren't good talks.

"You hit it right on the head. Tell me… you've heard of the Mark of Cain."

Breann froze when she heard the Mark Of Cain. Never in her life had she thought she would hear about it again.

"Bree you still there?" She questioned Breann.

"The Mark of Cain… what is making you bring up the Mark of Cain?" Her voice wavering it a little bit.

"I had to remove it."

"Rowena! What did you do?" Breann questioned the hair on her arms standing up on end.

"I saved Dean Winchester from the Mark…"

"Do you know what you did? How dangerous you have now made the world now? Bloody hell Rowena."

"You seem to know more than I do."

"You should've thought about what you did…" She suddenly hung up on Rowena. She tangled her hands into her blonde hair. She couldn't believe that Rowena had done just that. Something was unleashed on the world and it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I know that there isn't much in the prologue, but I promise that there will be more as the chapters of how Breann is. Please let me know if you guys would like to see something in future chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Silence is Golden. I hope that you guys will enjoy this first chapter of Silence is Golden.

Skellington: No she isn't very happy with the idea of Rowena removing the mark. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Romance Lover: Yes she does, doesn't she? No one should blame Breann. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad that you liked the prologue. I hope that you like this next part of Silence is Golden.

**Chapter 1**

Dark Problems

Breann looked up at the hospital in Superior,Nebraska. She had made it quick to get there, and hated the idea that she had to get clear there to find out what Rowena had unleashed on the world. She walked into the hospital looking around keeping her eyes opened for any rabids that she had ran across prior. She had to blast a few with magic to keep them from infecting her. She turned slowly when she heard talking. She walked towards the room of where two people could be heard.

There was no way that there could be people still fine after the outbreak she had felt. Her stomach churned as her heels clicked along the hallway leading her to the room that she probably didn't want to go down, but she knew that she had to, to get to the bottom of the problem that was at hand.

She slowed when she saw a man talking to a man that was handcuffed to the bed. She gripped her bag close to her dress clad body.

"Well, that's not… I'm gonna fix this."

"LIAR! You and me, we're dead. We're just taking our sweet time about it. So if you were smart, you'd put a bullet in me… and then eat one yourself before you go rabid and turn that pretty woman back there into one of us." The man said smelling the air.

Breann looked at the shaggy haired man that had turned his head to look at her. She loosened her grip a little bit on her bag as she looked at him.

"Who… who are you?" He stuttered out as he looked at her with wide eyes. He could tell that she wasn't infected with how she acted. He could see that she was there for a reason and whatever reason that was, he wasn't sure if it was a good one or not.

"Breann McNeille." She said as her accent came out smoothly even though she hadn't lived in the country for quite some time. "And I know who you are, Sam Winchester. Know of your brother too."

"How…"

"I believe the name Rowena MacLeod rings a bell doesn't it?" She questioned as she looked at him seeing the look on his face. "Ah, it does. You had her do a favor for you… removing a mark… a certain mark… Mark of Cain… ring a bell…"

"How… did…"

"I felt the disturbance." Breann said as she walked up to Sam her heels clicking on the floor. "What has been released here… it is very very dangerous… nothing will be able to stop it."

"How do you know?"

"Witch's know everything." She noticed that the man was struggling more and slowly moved towards him.

"What are you…"

Breann waved her hand and the man died instantly. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned towards him.

"You killed him." Sam said with wide eyes.

"I had no choice Sam. He was going to be able to break free from his confindments. Now… come… I'm going to try to help you, but he was too far to be saved. He would've turned me and no amount of magic would've saved me from being turned." She said as she turned walking out of the room.

Sam quickly followed her. "You know Rowena…"

"Yes, we were in a coven together a long time ago before I left." Breann explained as she walked down the hall.

"That means your…"

"Hundreds of years old? Yes, that would be correct Sam. Now… can we get to the matter at hand. I know you're infected and who knows how much time you'll have before you end up becoming rabid."

"Why help?" Sam asked softly as he followed. He knew that he had made a mistake and it was a bad mistake that he would be spending the rest of his life trying to fix.

Breann slowed and then slowly looked at him. Her blonde brow quirked a little bit. "You don't think that you deserve the help?"

Sam's phone suddenly rang and he picked up his phone. He listened to what his brother was saying to him. Sam let out a soft breath and saw that Breann was looking at him. He slowly put it onto the speaker since it sounded like she wanted to help. "I mean, it sounds like something out of 'The Exorcist.'." Sam told his brother as he rubbed his mouth.

"_That's what I said." Dean complained as he drove down the road._

"So you're thinking demon?"

Breann's brow quirked even more knowing that this was something different than what they were talking about before.

"_Or kid got infected by something. You know, who knows what was in that giant, crazy fart." _

Breann shook her head thinking of how annoying the older brother sounded. It was ominous and there was no way that something would happen from a fart.

"Wow. Vivid. Thanks."

"_Look, man, I know you're flying solo."_

"No, I'm… I'm fine, Dean. Look, don't… don't worry about me. Just help enna. And if you need anything, then call me."

"_Will do. How you doing? How's 'Zombieland'_?"

"It's good. It's great." Sam then bidded his brother bye and saw the look on Breann's face that knew that she wasn't surprised with what he had said. He shifted a bit nervously.

"I know why you lied to him. You don't want him to know… about what's happening to you and that I'm here… I know that you're afraid… and it is okay to be afraid Sam. But we will figure this out… and if your brother, Dean, finds out about me… he won't kill me…"

"But…"

"I'm not a bad witch." Breann said looking at him. "It may seem like with what I did to that guy makes you think I'm a bad witch, but I'm not… he would've chased me down if I left him to suffer more… he wanted to attack me… to turn me…"

"I… I don't blame you." He said softly looking at her.

Breann slowly came up to him and lightly touched his arm. "We'll find a cure. And maybe save a few people. Sound good?"

Sam nodded his head softly.

SPNSPN

Sam was on the computer searching the internet in hopes that he could find a cure while Breann sat next to him looking through her large spell book trying to find something to help him with a cure.

"O death, o death, o death won't you spare me over another year?"

Sam looked up and so did Breann and the two of them got up to their feet and followed the singing to find the singer.

"Oh, what is this that i can't see with ice-cold hands taking hold of me? When God is gone and the devil takes hold who'll have mercy on your soul?" The woman turned seeing Sam. "Hey, Sam. Breann." '

"How do you know my name… and her's? Who are you?"

Breann nodded her head in the woman's direction. She had seen her before and it had been a long time ago.

"Mm. Think yo mean 'what?' Here's a hint. You and your brother been real good for business lately."

"You're a Reaper." Sam said softly looking at her with wide eyes. He hadn't expected to run into one of them… not here.

"The circle gets the square."

"What's your name?"

"Mm, you flirtin' with me, kid? 'Cause, no offense, but you ain't my type. And I'm not looking to get friendly with the man who helped gut my boss."

"I'm sorry about Death."

"So am I. But people are still dying, so… work to do, souls to collect… Messages to deliver."

Breann swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that this was not a good sign for Sam if she was showing herself to him.

"What kind of messages?"

"It's over."

"What's over?" Sam asked in confusion looking at the Reaper that stood before him. He didn't think that something would be over… he was still trying to fight.

"You and Dean… Dying and coming back again and again. The old death thought it was funny. But now there's one hard, fast rule in this universe. What lives… dies. So the next time you or your brother bite it, well, you're not going to Heaven… Or Hell.. One of us… and, Lord, I hope it's me… we're gonna make a mistake and toss you into the Empty. And nothing comes back from that. I know you're dying. I can feel it. You're unclean in the biblical sense. So I'll be seeing you again, Sam… Seeing you real soon. Name's Billie, by the way." She looked at Breann. "And it was nice seeing you again Breann."

Breann nodded her head watching Billie disappear. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked over at Sam.

"You know Reapers?"

Breann nodded her head. "More than a few… met Billie years ago… Little longer than I remember actually." She admitted softly. "Come on… we have work to do… trust me… with what she says… she actually does mean it."

Sam nodded his head. He knew that she meant the truth and it was dangerous for him to not try and find something. He would be lost to the empty if he wasn't careful.

SPNSPN

Sam walked by his computer with Breann and noticed that his veins were starting to get worse. He walked with her to the chapel.

Breann looked up at the cross that was in the front of the room. She hadn't been to a chapel like this in a long time and she usually made sure not to go into one for a reason. She pursed her lips together as she looked around.

"So… I know it's been a long time, but… Dean and I, we've… we've been through a lot of bad. But this is different. This is my fault, and I don't know how to fix it. And if I have to die, I've made my peace with that, but… Please, Dean deserves better. Dean deserves a life. There are people out there, good people, whoa rea going to suffer because of me, and I am not asking you to clean up my mess. Hell, I don't even know if you're out there, but… If you are… And if you can hear me, I, um… We need your help, God. We need to know there's hope. We need a sign."

Breann watched him with a worried gaze on her face. She could understand that he was afraid, but he just couldn't give up… not like this. He had so much more to live for and he didn't even know it. She slowly walked with Sam out of the chapel when nothing happened. She suddenly grabbed him when he grasped his head and his knees buckled under him. Her brows furrowed in worry wondering what the hell was going on. "Sam? Sam?"

"What does that mean?!" He questioned looking up at the ceiling wondering what his vision meant.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up seeing Breann holding onto him. He could smell the perfume she wore, and it was light and sweet. He cleared his throat moving away from her. "I'm okay." He said softly.

Breann looked at him with a worried gaze. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded his head softly. "Yes."

SPNSPN

Breann watched with worry as she watched Sam progress even worse. She searched her purse knowing that maybe one thing could help them. She pulled out a small jug of holy oil. "Sam."

Sam looked at her through blurry eyes.

"She said you were unclean in the biblical sense right?"

Sam nodded his head slightly ridgedly. "Yes…"

"What if we use holy fire?" She asked as she looked at him her brows furrowing a little bit in concern knowing that Sam was closer and closer to losing himself. She was surprised that he had even made it this far.

"We don't have any of that…" Sam said softly.

"You may not, but I do." She said handing him the bottle. "Try it… it's the only chance we have… I can see you losing the fight…"

"Breann…"

She touched his cheek softly, and he leaned into her touch. "Sam… just try it or you will go rabid…"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head.

"Okay…" She slowly handed him the small jug of holy oil that she had. "I'll see if I can find some gauze or something." She moved quickly to go and find the stuff that would work to help hold the holy oil and something to hold the gauze in so he didn't have to hold it with his hands. She found the gauze and a pair of forceps. She came back to him with the wad of gauze. "Okay… here here…" She said grabbing a little basen for him to pour some of the holy oil in.

Sam closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly becoming rabid. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sam…" She called out, but he didn't even move. She turned looking at him with a worried gaze. "Sam!"

Sam's head jerked up looking up at her through blurry eyes. He watched her come towards him. He felt her small hand on his back leading him over to the counter.

Breann took the bottle from him and opened it. She poured some in knowing that he needed help doing this. She grabbed the forceps and grabbed the gauze placing it into the opened forceps. She dunked the gauze into the holy oil before using some magic to light the oil soaked gauze on fire. She carefully brought the gauze close to his neck being careful not to burn him with the fire. Her heart beated as she held his back with her other hand just in case he tried to pull away.

Breann hoped that she was correct that this plan was going to work. She watched with a curious gaze and saw that the black veins were suddenly disappearing. She smiled softly moving it away once she saw that they were gone. She put it out looking at him. "Sam…"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her with his multicolored eyes. He took a breath. "Thank you, Breann."

Breann nodded her head. "Now let's go and save the others." She said with a small smile.

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

Sam hit play on the radio hoping that it would bring the rabids in. He looked at Breann. "You

good over there?"

Breann moved back away from the circle that she had made on the floor. "Yes." She said with a nod of her head. "We're ready to go."

Sam nodded his head.

_There's a crazy little shack beyond the tracks and everybody calls it the sugar shack well, it's just a coffeehouse and it's made out wood Espresso coffee taste might goody that's not the only reason why I've got to get back to that sugar shack._

The rabids ended up getting trapped in the circle and Breann lit it up.

"Oh! Whoa!" A lot of crying out from the rabids as the black veins disappeared from their body.

Breann waved her hand and the fire went out.

Sam looked at them. "Hey."

"Thank you." A woman said softly.

"Let's go save the rest of them." Sam said his jaw ticking a little bit.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Breann arrived at the bunker to find the huge mess that was left over from the Styne Family and Castiel, but Sam had tried to clean it.

Dean looked around at the mess.

"Alright, I still don't understand. I mean, I thought the darkness was a woman, not a child." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Well, same here. I don't know. Maybe whatever I saw wasn't real. Maybe it was a vision."

Breann pursed her lips together.

"Vision?" Sam asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Pretty weird."

"Yeah, weird with a weird cherry on a weird top." Dean looked around some more. "We got to get a maid. But, you know, one with a-a little uniforma and really big, uh…"

Castiel appeared in the war room. "Help me."

Breann rushed to Castiel catching him as he fell to the floor causing her to fall with him. "Bullocks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Silence is Golden. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews help me keep on writing. Let me know what you guys would like to see next. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Silence is Golden. I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. I hope that you guys will like this next part. And yes, I know Breann knows Billie. Which is probably shocking to you guys. I hope that you guys like Breann more in future chapters. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Silence is Golden.

**Chapter 2**

Troublesome

"So that was the last of the neighbors, just like the rest. Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"Yeah." Dean said looking up, his lips pursed together into a thin line.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just saying we got nothing. No one saw anything unusual going on at the house the day the baby disappeared."

"If this is truly the Darkness we're talking about, it's more of a time bomb than a baby." Castiel said looking up at the brothers.

Breann looked over at them. "He does have a point." She said softly as she crossed her arms and stopped pacing the room that she had been doing prior.

"Yeah, but it is still a baby, right? I mean, the Darkness I saw was an adult. So it still has to, uh, grow up."

"The Darkness is almost infinite power. I'm not sure what 'growing up' means in this case." Castiel said taking a breath as he looked at the brothers.

"Well, God kicked this thing's ass once before, right?" Sam asked looking at Castiel.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if he put down the Mai Tai and show up for work."

"I wouldn't count on it." Castiel said shaking his head.

"It's possible he's around. Closer than we think, you know?"

"What makes you say that?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother.

"I believe he made a fairly definitive statement when we walked away." Castiel said as he stood up his chains rattled as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about those, Cas. Till we know what's going on with you, you're still a bit of a wild card, you know?" Dean said as he looked at the angel of the lord.

"I hate to point this out, but you both know who we might need to help deal with the Darkness." Sam said looking at Dean and Castiel.

"Don't even say it."

"He was God's scribe. He did hear about everything."

Breann blinked a few times as she saw the agitation written across Dean's face.

"That's just like saying it. Cas, you alright, pal?" Dean asked as he looked over at the Angel.

"It's the spell." Cas said with a groan.

Breann moved towards him.

"We were hoping your angel wiring would fight it off or… slow it down at least." Sam said hoping that the spell would slow at some point.

"It appears I simply respond differently from humans." Cas said softly with a pained groan.

"If you were human, you'd be gone. With you, it's like it's digging deeper."

Breann waved her hands lightly over him chanting a soft spell her hands glowing dimly in a purple light.

"You know, Rowena's the only one who can remove it." Sam tucked his hands into his pockets. He knew that Breann told him that and it was too dangerous for her to remove it.

"We're doing everything to find her, okay? But so far, we got nothing."

Sam leaned in to whisper to his brother. "Well, it's getting worse."

Breann slowly pulled away from Cas and slowly turned to the brothers and came over to them. "We need to find her quickly…" She said softly as she looked over at Castiel with worried eyes. "He may not like the help, but… I've tried to take the edge off of it… some so he's not in so much pain."

Dean looked over at Breann. "Thank you."

Breann nodded her head. "I know you don't trust me…"

"You haven't done anything to harm us yet." Sam admitted softly. "That's good in our books."

Breann looked over at Sam giving him a small smile. "Everything comes down to Rowena… and right now… I have a few words I want to speak with her… She has no idea how badly she disrupted things… what's out there… the Darkness… it's far more evil than she would ever expect…"

"How did you know about her taking the Mark off?" Dean questioned his lips pursing together into a thin line. He hoped that she didn't blame him for the Mark disappearing and the Darkness being unleashed.

"She called me." Breann said softly. "That's why I flew away from Ireland to get here. She has a lot of answering to do. But Dean, I don't blame you for what happened."

SPNSPN

Dean paced around back and forth while Sam, Castiel, and Breann watched from the table. "Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages. Why isn't he answering the phone?"

"Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news." Sam said letting out a soft scoff.

"If you're talking Rowena's boy, Fergus. He wasn't always that way." Breann said looking over at the brothers her brow quirking a little bit.

Dean looked at her with a look of confusion written across his face.

She held her hands up. "Speaking from experience here. No need to look so shocked."

Dean let out a breath rubbing his mouth softly. "He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out."

Breann slowly closed her eyes. Of course Rowena would try to take someone out. If they were a treat, then she would go after them. It wasn't uncommon for her.

"He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me." Castiel said looking at the two brothers and witch.

"He's gotta be up to something." Dean said thinking.

"Yeah. Again, not breaking news. Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right?"

"Yeah." Cas said nodding his head as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violeations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V."

"You think it's crappy?" Castiel looked a bit weary not knowing that it was a crappy vehicle.

"Eye of the beholder." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver." Castiel said shaking his head.

"You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at the places he might hang out. Cas?"

"Places Metatron might hang out." Dean said as he looked at their angel friend.

"Um… I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those."

"Okay, so every restaurant in the entire country. Cas?"

Cas groaned and fell out of his chair. "Aah."

Breann rushed over to him and chanted softly trying her best to ease his pain. Sweat beaded on her forehead some. She was concerned if they didn't find Rowena soon, that this spell would truly kill him and it was something that she didn't want happening to an angel. Even angels weren't spared from a witch's power.

"Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?!" Dean called out.

"Cas? Hey are you okay?" Sam asked softly as he looked the angel over as Breann worked.

"Relative to what?" Castiel questioned letting out a groan of pain.

"You know where you are? What's the date?" Dean asked concerned.

"Earth. Several billion years from the beginning."

Breann stopped chanting the spell that she had been using to try to ease his pain. She swallowed the lump in her throat. This was becoming out of hand.

"Come on, buddy. Come on."

"It was like I was… inside a blender that was set to puree for tomato salsa."

"And you're the tomato?"

"In this analogy yes." Castiel said looking at Dean in agony.

"Yeah."

"Cas, what was that? You scared the crap out of us."

"I black out for a lot of it. But I… I don't know. It overwhelmed me. I… I couldn't control it."

"Let's get him up. Come on, come on. Here you go. We gotta find that witch." Dean said as he and Sam got Castiel into his seat.

"Yeah." Sam said letting out a breath.

"What can I do to help?"

"No, no, no, you just, uh, sit there and take a breather, try to put yourself back together." Sam said softly looking at Cas.

"Okay. I'll do my best. It's… it's difficult with these voices."

"Now there are voices?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Are these voices telling you to hurt someone?" Dean asked looking at Cas his brows furrowing together.

"No. Guys, I'm… I'm hearing Angel Radio. It's a lot chatter. They're… They've been looking for me ever since I escaped, as well as scouring the earth for the perp. It's slang for 'perpetrator'."

Breann let out a soft breath.

"Ah." Dean said rubbing his face softly.

"Yeah, thank you. Um, a-any… perp in particular?"

"Metatron. They're doubling efforts to find him, so… if we need to get a hold of him, we better to do it soon."

"Yeah, before the God squad does. Alright, well, first thing's first."

"Listen to this. May be something here. Uh, in denver, three women were at this Cafe Elta, when their waiter, for no apparent reason, stabbed and killed one. One survived and the third vanished after furniture seemed to slide around by itself. What do you think?"

"Sounds like Rowena." Breann said letting out a soft breath.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed up the number hoping that he would be able to get some sort of information. "Hi, who's your lead on the Cafe Elta investigation?"

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean walked with the officer with Breann who was dressed in a simple pants and button down with a jacket over top. They had told the officer that she was in training and the officer didn't question it.

"Thanks." Sam said giving the officer a smile.

"Agents, here you go."

"We got it. Yep." Dean said as they went into the room.

"Hello." Sam said as he looked at the witch that had been seen with Rowena.

"So, ladies lunch goes south when a waiter, who reeks of sulfur, attacks with a blade, killing one of you, while the redhead who invited you yells something in Latin, disappears and the furniture forms a pile. That about right?" Dean questioned as he looked at her.

"Uh-huh." The girl said softly.

Breann stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Any idea why a demo would wanna attack three witches?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. The waiter was possessed by a demon assassin who was gunning for Rowena, since she tried to kill her son Crowley, who just so happens to be the King of Hell."

"Why do I think you're not FBI like the police said."

Dean leaned down looking at her. "Let's cut to it. The cops say that you're so scared, you don't want to leave here. Well, you should be, 'cause Crowley's not only going after Rowena, he's going after every witch that she hangs out with."

"I… I'm no witch."

Breann moved over to her. "Sure you are." A smirk slowly growing on her lips. She knew that it would scare her some.

"And your pal Rowena, she's recruiting a new coven. Hm?"

"You can't do this. I have rights." The young woman said.

"And I have a fake badge."

Sam dumped out her purse. "Look at this. Chicken bones. Hex bags. A pentagram. Still sticking with, uh… Not a witch?"

"Abite, ab oculis meis…"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Listen, before you finish what you're about to say, know that we are the only thing between you and Crowley's ninjas."

"But I didn't try to hurt him. I mean, I'm nobody. I… I'm worse than nobody. I… I'm nobody's third cousin who doesn't even get invited to dinner."

"We don't care. We just need to know where Rowena is." Breann said looking at the girl.

"I have no idea."

"But you do know how to scry, is that right?" Sam questioned looking at her.

"Scry? What's that?"

Breann put her hands down onto the table looking at the girl. "You know exactly what it is… all witches do… hell I know it too… A locating spell. When we use crystals and then prisms and mirrors to divine images of who we're trying to find."

"We're trying to get our hands on Rowena. Okay, now with her out of the picture, Crowley has no reason to go after you. You got it?" Dean questioned looking at her.

"I don't have my crystals."

Dean picked up the mirror from her purse. "Oh. Well… this ought to work, huh? I'll get the light." Dean said handing over the mirror. He went over to the lights and turned them off.

"Ostende mihi illum quem quaero. I see her. She's packing a bag."

Breann let out a breath. "Of course she is… damn woman…" Breann said as she went to leave the room.

SPNSPN

Breann came out of the shadows as Sam put the handcuffs on Rowena.

"I think you'd know by now, Samuel, these things don't hold me long." Rowena said looking up at him through her lashes.

"I just need to hold you long enough."

"Well, they do say blondes have more fun."

"And Rowena, love, they'll hold you long enough." Breann said stopping in front of her. "You see… those cuffs...I helped strengthen them."

Rowena looked at Breann with wide eyes. "Bree…"

Breann crossed her arms. "You didn't think I would come here after hearing what you done? You've been bad Rowena."

SPNSPN

Dean chained Rowena down to the chair that was in the devil's trap while Sam searched her luggage.

Breann watched from where she stood behind the brothers.

"Mind the undergarments, Samuel. Imported, of course." Rowena said with a small smile.

"Where is it?" Sam asked looking up at Rowena.

"Where is what, dear?"

"The book! The Book of the Damned. The codex is in there, but the book is not. So where the hell is it?"

"Do you take me for a fool? Like I'd run around with those two spectacularly powerful items anywhere in proximity."

Breann moved closer to Rowena.

"Well, now we've got the codex and Charlie's code-breaking, so the book isn't as useful to you as it was."

"Or so you hope. That's what I admire in you, Samuel. That plucky optimism. That plucky, stupid optimism."

"Rowena… enough." Breann said looking at the red haired witch.

Dean looked over at Sam and Breann. "Sam, Bree, why don't you go and grab Cas, so Florence Nightingale here can doher stuff?"

"Hm." Rowena said looking up at the two of them.

"Yeah."

"You do recall our deal, eh? First I de-spell the angel, then I go free."

Sam and Breann went to go and get Cas.

"You trust Rowena?" Sam asked as he walked with her.

Breann let out a laugh. "I've known her for years. Even with how old I am… she's not unpredictable. I'm usually able to tell when she's about to cause some trouble… she wasn't always…" Breann let out a soft sigh. "She wasn't always this callous."

Sam froze when they made it into the war room.

Breann noticed that Castiel was no longer in his chair that they had chained him to.

The two of them quickly ran to the other room.

"Dean!" Sam said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I can't find Cas."

"What?"

"He's not there. He… he… he broke free. He's gone."

SPNSPN

Rowena let out a soft breath as she leaned back on the backseat next to Breann. "So absurd, driving in circles looking for your unhinged angel."

"We're not driving circles, alright? We're locked onto his phone's 're tracking his location." Dean said as he gripped the wheel as he drove.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm sure I could do it faster. Or even that Bree could do it faster."

"Yeah, maybe you could, but you would have to do a spell, which means we would have to take the cuffs off, and we are not going to take the cuffs off." Sam said as he looked back.

"There's no trust. Are we not a team."

"No." The three of them said at the same time.

Rowena let out a breath crossing her arms. She looked over at Breann. "Bree I thought you trusted me." Her lower lip jutting out a little bit.

"You're not that little girl any more that I took under my wing years ago." Breann said as she looked away. "You were my apprentice and you took off… how am I to trust you when you've done things that you promised you wouldn't do?"

Rowena looked down knowing that she had done some things that Breann didn't approve of.

SPNSPN

Breann looked out the window as Dean drove down the road.

"You wouldn't think a road trip with two such strapping lads could be this tedious. Shall we have a wee sing-song?"

"No!" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"I have myself to blame. Should never make deals with Winchesters, since they seem unable to hold up their end of the bargain."

"Meaning what?" Dean questioned looking in the rearview mirror at Rowena.

"Oh, just that thing between Sam, Crowley, and myself."

"What? What's she talking about?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Sam.

"Oh, surely, you knew Sam made a deal with me to kill my son if I removed the Mark of Cain from your arm. Well, is the Mark gone? Yes. Is Crowley dead? No. Mm. Oh, he didn't know? He didn't know!"

"Look, I was gonna tell you. Obviously, nothing ever came of it, so I… I figured there was no point, you know?"

Dean looked at his brother. "No point, huh?"

"I… I mean, I see what Dean's saying. Your wee pal Castiel wouldn't be in this pickle if you'd done what you'd promised. I would've had no reason to cast the attack dog spell if Crowley was already dead. Excellent point."

"Rowena this is a new low for you." Breann said looking at Rowena.

Rowena pursed her lips together.

"It's not my point. Sam knows my point. Keyword…. Secrets."

"Ah, well, I'm just glad I got the conversation flowing. Family relations are a speciality of mine."

"Hey." Sam said looking up.

"Did he stop?"

"Yeah, he stopped, and he's close."

SPNSPN

Dean parked his car in a different alleyway.

Sam, Dean, and Breann and Breann pulled Rowena out of the car.

"Come on." Dean said as he took Rowena from Breann. "Alright, he's gotta be around here somewhere. So I'll head up the street, you guys head the other way."

"I'll go with you Dean." Breann said looking at him.

Dean nodded his head.

"Are you joking? I'm in heels." Rowena complained.

"So am I, Rowena… don't complain."

SPNSPN

Dean and Breann walked down the road and heard crates being smashed around. They followed the sound into the warehouse and walked up to the door. They then heard a scream of a woman.

Dean quickly moved holding his hands up. "Cas! Cas! Don't do this. Okay, this isn't you. It's the spell. You can beat this. Cas… Let her go. Go! Go, go, go. Hey. Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay, buddy, alright? Uhh!"

Rowena and Sam showed up as Cas began to beat up Dean.

"Desiste."

"Do I need to remind you these are witch-killing bullets? Finish it."

"Yes, yes, alright. Adlevo onus tuum."

"Cas? Cas? Hey, hey, hey. Come on. Come on. Yeah. Hey." Dean said trying to block his movements.

"Permitte telum. Abi!"

"Uhh!"

"No!"

"Impedi! I'm sure you had every intention of honoring our deal. But why take chances."

"Rowena you ruddy bitch." Breann yelled narrowing her eyes at the red haired witch.

SPNSPN

Sam walked out with some beer for Dean and one for Breann.

Dean held some side of his face.

"Hey. You should keep applying that." Sam said as he handed the beer to his brother.

"Thanks, mom. You just keep the beers comin'."

"Dean, I… There aren't words." Cas began only to be cut off.

"You're right. There aren't words, Cas, 'cause there's no need. You were under a spell. It's fine." Dean said looking at Cas.

"Yeah, but you had Rowena. Because of me, you…"

"You know, Cas, we've got the codex. That's a start. You know, it'll slow Rowena down some. If we'd killed her, the Book of the Damned would've been lost." Sam said softly as he handed Breann a beer.

Breann took the beer. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Besides, we got bigger fish to fry." Dean said looking at them.

"The Darkness. What does she want?" Castiel questioned pursing his lips together in thought.

"Well, the big question is, where the hell is she?"

"Dean, I can fix that." Cas said gesturing towards his injuries that he had given to him.

"No, no, no. No, no. It's fine, Cas. Besides, I had comin'."

Breann took a drink of her beer. This was so awkward for everything that was going on. The Darkness running around out there, her ex-witch apprentice out there, among other things. It was dangerous and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Silence Is Golden. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I will try to update this as soon as possible. I haven't made a choice of who Breann will end up with how old she is. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you guys would like to see in future episodes. Until next time guys.


End file.
